Example embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to a display driver integrated circuit (IC) and/or an electronic apparatus including the same.
In order to drive a display panel for displaying high resolution images, an internal power supply voltage may be boosted by using an external power supply voltage applied from a power management integrated circuit (PMIC), and the boosted internal power supply voltage may be used by a display driver to drive the display panel. For example, the display driver may operate in a normal mode to display image data. However, in some cases, when entering a mode other than the normal mode, for example, a power saving mode, such as a standby mode or a low power mode, it may be desirable to discharge the internal power supply voltage to a level of the external power supply voltage. In this case, a potential of a power supply voltage output terminal of the PMIC may momentarily increase, and thus, the PMIC may be damaged by a reverse current occurring due to the momentary increase of the potential. In addition, in the case of an in-cell touch panel, a quick response to a touch may be desired even when the in-cell touch panel operates in a power saving mode.